1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector for being mounted on a PCB and more particularly to a connector having fasteners for securing the connector to the PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art connectors which are used to connect a memory module with a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) usually include an elongated insulative housing having a central slot for accommodating the memory module, a plurality of terminals coupled to the insulative housing and protruding into the central slot for mating with the memory module, and a plurality of fasteners for securing the connector to the PCB. The fastener has a base portion retained in the insulative housing, and a board lock extending from the base portion for being mounted to the PCB by a through hole technology (THT) so as to secure the connector to the PCB.
However, the board lock is generally planar, when the connector is subject to shock or vibration, the board lock will have a deformation or breakage easily.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.